


Cab Driver, Take Me Home

by WingedHuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedHuntress/pseuds/WingedHuntress
Summary: Dean and Cas finally close their personal space during movie night at the bunker, only to create a bigger space between them afterwards. But when Dean goes to drink his sorrows away, he finds himself in a cab that knows exactly where he needs to be.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Cab Driver, Take Me Home

Cab Driver, Take Me Home

Dean’s boots scraped across the hardwood floor as he paced, the sound harsh against the stillness in the bunker. Sam looked up from the book he was reading at the table and shook his head before returning his attention to the lore that was laid out on the pages in front of him. 

A low grumble came from Dean’s throat as he ran a hand through his hair, causing it to stand up in spots. 

Sam pushed the book aside and said, “Dean, why are you even mad at Cas anyway?”

“Because of what he did,” Dean said angrily. 

Sam’s eyebrows rose in question, and when he realized Dean wasn’t going to elaborate, he said, “Well, I know Cas would never do anything to intentionally hurt either one of us. If it’s one thing we’ve found out about Cas, it’s that he always thinks he’s doing the right thing, so maybe you’re overreacting.” 

Dean’s eyes shot to his as he shook his head. “No, I’m not, Sam. I know what I heard.”

“So have you talked to him to make sure you’re both on the same page on...whatever happened?” he asked. 

“Cas talked enough that night. I’m not wrong to be angry,” Dean grumbled. 

“Right, because you’ve never been wrong, Dean,” Sam scoffed. 

Dean eyed him briefly before turning away to resume his pacing. Of course he was wrong sometimes, but dammit not this time. Or, was he? Hell, he wasn’t sure anymore. Things had unraveled so fast that night he didn’t know which way was up or who started the whole thing. 

He grabbed the keys to Baby and headed out the door, ignoring Sam as he yelled after him. He needed some alone time to clear his head. 

Dean sat staring at the empty bottle of beer in front of him as the beat of the music thumped all around him causing his head to pound in rhythm to it. He motioned to the bartender for another and glanced around the half empty dive bar he’d found himself in after driving for an hour. He wasn’t sure what town he was in and frankly didn’t care. It didn’t matter. They didn’t have any cases going on at the moment and Cas was gone. Had been gone for weeks now and showed no sign of coming home anytime soon. Home. Dammit the bunker was his home, not some shitty ass hotel he was more than likely staying in right now. So what was there to do right now other than drink? He shook his head and chugged the rest of his beer, his thoughts a tangled web of emotions as he thought about that night with Cas. The feel of his lips against his, the touch of his hands as they held him close. Dean shook his head as the memories pulled him even farther into the night that had pulled them close to each other, only to then rip them apart. But, that was always the case with them it seemed. He gripped the bottle of beer tighter as he let the memory consume him. 

_Knocking back his sixth bottle of beer, he looked over at Cas sitting on the couch beside him. He was slowly sipping on his third beer, his eyes fixated on the movie, Tombstone, completely oblivious to Dean’s wandering eyes. The alcohol was slowly dissolving his inhibitions, sip by powerful sip. His desire was coming to the surface despite his need to keep it hidden. He turned his attention back to the movie, suddenly angry with himself. The thought of crossing that line with Cas wasn’t right. He popped the top off another beer and saw Cas finally look his way._

_“What?” He questioned with a shrug._

_“Dean, how many does that make tonight?” Cas asked._

_Dean shrugged again. “Dunno, don’t care,” he said with a slight slur in his words._

_He could feel Cas’ eyes on him for another few seconds before he reluctantly turned back to the movie. He tossed half the bottle back in one swig, his eyes darting involuntarily to Cas again. He leaned back deeper into the couch, his eyes widening when his knee accidentally rested against Cas’ thigh. He froze, his eyes shifting to Cas’, and when he saw no reaction from him, he relaxed and let his knee rest completely against him. The touch felt nice and he shifted his weight, letting his upper body lean against Cas’ arm. He was now close enough that he could feel Cas’ body heat, could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, could feel traces of his warm breath skate across his bare skin. The soft glow of the TV cast a romantic feel to the scene and Dean closed his eyes and melted into this moment, wanting to remember how it felt to close their personal space, even if it was just in his own mind. Cas was no doubt oblivious to his thoughts, his gaze focused solely on the movie Dean had picked out for them to watch._

_With his eyes still closed, he felt Cas shift beside him, but he was too tired to open his eyes. The alcohol was pulling him under. But when lips brushed against his own for a brief second, he opened his eyes and found Cas just inches from his face. He stared at him for a second, then let out a breath of relief when Cas’ lips found his in the shadows again. The kiss was tender and sweet at first as they let themselves get acquainted with the feel of each other’s lips moving against their own. Dean’s hand found the back of Cas’ neck, his fingers sliding through soft strands of his hair before gently pulling him closer. Then the kiss turned needy and desperate as Dean’s hands slid down Cas’ back and pulled him on top of him. They both released a low moan as their bodies collided against each other, their hands pulling away clothing as they grasped for the feel of each other’s skin._

_Dean pushed Cas back to strip off his trench coat. He tossed it onto the floor and grabbed his blue tie in his hand. “Come’re,” he whispered as he pulled Cas down to him. Dean pressed his lips to Cas’ and moaned as Cas’ hand slid to the button of his jeans. Cas paused for a moment, uncertainty clouding the desire in his blue eyes. Dean nodded in reassurance, and within seconds there was nothing that separated them._

_Cas’ lips slowly trailed down Dean’s neck, and as his teeth gently tugged at tender skin, he couldn’t help but smirk as Dean squirmed beneath him._

_“Cas,” Dean moaned hoarsely._

_“Do you want me to stop?” Cas asked softly._

_“No, God no,” Dean begged._

_After another nip against his throat, Dean shivered as Cas’ wet mouth ventured down his abs. His hands got lost in brown hair as he urged him farther down. And then, oh God, he felt it. Cas’ warm, wet mouth taking him in, inch by achingly inch. His hands tugged Cas’ hair tighter as his cock went in deeper._

_“Cas,” Dean moaned as his hips began slowly moving._

_Cas only hummed a, “Mmmhmm”_

_Dean moved in unison with Cas’ mouth. Up and down, up and down, each movement sending him closer to the edge. He felt Cas’ tongue swirl around his cock, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. God, he had never felt anything so good in his life. He looked down, letting himself focus on the person responsible for this feeling, and when he did, blue eyes filled with an equal amount of love and desire met his own, and he suddenly wanted more. He wanted all of Cas._

_“I need you, Cas. I need you inside of me now,” Dean said through gritted teeth._

_Cas paused, his eyes studying Dean’s in the dim light. “Are you sure?” Cas asked quietly._

_“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” Dean whispered._

_“Give me one second,” Cas said as he got up and headed to the other room._

_He was back before Dean knew it, sliding between his legs as his lips found his again. Cas kissed him for several seconds before pulling away and readying himself and Dean._

_Dean inhaled as Cas’ wet fingers slowly eased inside him. His hand found Cas’ cock and he began pumping up and down in rhythm to Cas’ fingers sliding in and out of him. It didn’t take long before Dean was ready and eager for more and he pulled him closer. “Dammit, Cas, take me,” he breathed._

_Cas licked his lips and nodded._

_And then Dean’s wrists were above his head, held there by one of Cas’ hands as the other one guided himself gently inside him. Dean yelled out in pleasure and Cas clasped his hand over his mouth._

_“Dean, we can’t wake up Sam,” he said against his ear._

_Dean nodded, his eyes becoming hooded slits of desire as Cas’ thrusts went deeper. His hand gripped Cas’ hip as he urged him on and soon sweat began to form on his warm skin. With one hand on his hip, he let his other hand roam over the taut muscles of Cas’ torso. A place he had only touched in his fantasies. His fingers lightly ran across each muscle before tracing along the hardness of his nipple. He heard Cas inhale at his touch and the noise made him squeeze gently, causing Cas’ fingers to dig into Dean’s shoulder from the pleasure._

_Cas slid his hand down to his cock and began slowly stroking until he felt nails digging into his skin._

_“Cas?,” Dean panted, but was unable to finish his sentence._

_“Yeah, Dean?” Cas said as he continued stroking harder._

_“I can’t stop it,” he breathed._

_“Then don’t,” Cas said, pumping harder in encouragement._

_Seconds later, Dean let out a loud moan as his body tensed and shuttered from pleasure. Hot, sticky liquid poured onto Cas’ hand and his stomach as his body released every inch of built up desire he had held onto for all these years. Cas was right behind him, a guttural noise echoing into the stillness of the bunker as he filled him up with each thrust._

_With chests still heaving, they came to a stop in a sweaty, breathy mess, their eyes fixed on each other as their hearts began to slow. Cas’ hair was a mess and Dean had a sly grin on his face._

_“I didn’t expect the movie to end this way,” he said with a smile._

_“Me either,” Cas said._

_“Umm, I really enjoyed that,” Dean said._

_“Good, I was hoping I had read you right,” Cas said._

_“Read me right?” Dean questioned._

_“Yes. I’m not good with human emotions, but I thought this was what you were wanting. Was I wrong?” Cas asked with a tilt of his head._

_Dean squirmed out from under Cas and sat up, rubbing a hand through his hair and causing it to stand up. He threw his hand up and gestured between them and said, “So, you did this to give me what you thought I wanted?”_

_“I always do what’s best for you,” Cas said seriously._

_“I can’t believe this,” Dean said as he stood and began putting his clothes on._

_“You’re angry.” Cas acknowledged, his brows furrowed in confusion._

_“You’re damn right I’m angry, Cas.”_

_“I don’t understand. Why are you angry?” Cas questioned as he watched Dean grab his things._

_“Why do you think, Cas?” Dean huffed as he walked off, leaving Cas alone on the couch._

_He heard Cas’ footsteps following behind him and he quickened his pace._

_“Dean, I don’t think you’re understanding me,” Cas called after him._

_“I understand completely,” Dean said over his shoulder._

_“No, you don’t,” Cas said as he grabbed his shoulder to turn him around._

_The stern tone in Cas’ voice made him pause, but then his mind replayed the events and he said, “Just leave Cas,” as he jerked away and slammed the door to his bedroom._

The events from that night hurt. Maybe he should’ve let Cas explain. But dammit, he’d heard enough and what he heard was...enough. Cas had been with him only because he felt Dean wanted it. He let out a heavy sigh and tapped his fingers on the bar, and when the bartender turned around, he held up his empty bottle. The bartender nodded and slid him another one. 

Too many beers later, Dean stood on wobbly legs and pulled out his keys. 

“Sorry, man, but I can’t let you drive home. I’ll call you a cab,” the bartender said as he grabbed his cell phone. 

“I’m fine,” Dean argued, dismissing the guy with his hand. 

“The rides on us, so you have no excuses,” the guy said. 

“Fine, whatever,” Dean sighed. He was an hour from the bunker so he’d just have to grab a hotel room tonight and head home in the morning. 

“Your cab is waiting,” the bartender said, giving Dean a nod towards the door. 

He shoved his keys into his pocket and threw a few twenties on the bar before nodding at the bartender and heading out to catch his cab. As he opened the door, snow fell in large flakes from the night sky, coating the small town in a blanket of white. He saw the cab waiting at the curb and headed towards it. He gave the cab driver a nod and said in an obvious slur, “Just take me home.” He knew the cab fare would be outrageous, but he didn’t care. He wanted his bed, not some crappy hotel room. He’d had his fair share of those and right now he wanted the comfort of his home. It was a rare feeling to have a place to call home. 

The cab driver didn’t say a word as he pulled away from the curb and onto the deserted, snow covered street. 

As Dean’s head fell back against the seat, he realized he hadn’t given the cab driver his address. He quickly rambled off his address to the cab driver and when he didn’t get a response, he recited it again. He leaned forward and looked out the front window, realizing they weren’t even heading in the right direction. 

He tapped on the guys shoulder. “Hey, you! You’re going the wrong way!”

He was met with only silence. The cab driver just continued to look straight ahead, motionless. 

Dean pulled out his knife, leaned forward and as he went to hold it against the man’s throat, his hand stopped in mid air. He eyed the cab driver angrily. “What the hell are you?” he bit out through clenched teeth. 

There was only a low, muffled laugh from the cab driver. 

“Dammit, where are you taking me?!” Dean shouted as he tried to fight against this strange force. He was completely helpless in the backseat of this cab that was being driven by some…some creature or something. _What the hell was this thing?_ He wondered. 

He could only sit and watch as the town he’d just been drinking away his sorrows in disappeared and foreign scenery came into view. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew it wasn’t back to the bunker. Dammit, he just wanted a peaceful night out to drink his pain away, now as soon as this cab stopped, he was going to have to fight for his life. Again. When would they ever get a break? He was so sick of nothing ever working out for them. And now, he was stuck in this weird cab ride, not able to move or fight. And he wanted to fight right now. He had so much pent up anger from the past few weeks. 

He helplessly watched houses and towns fly past the window, and an hour later they were slowing down on a quiet, dead end street that was lined with small cottage style houses. The cab came to a stop and he looked out the window to see a small, blue cottage style home. The front porch light was on as if the person was expecting someone. Dean frowned as he looked up at the house. 

“You’re home,” the cab driver said softly, never moving or looking back at Dean. 

His door unlocked in a loud click and suddenly Dean was able to move. He rubbed his arm and cocked his head at the driver, the urge to kill this weird cab driver was gone and a sense of peace suddenly filled him. He turned to look at the house in front of him and saw a shadow through the window. He opened the door and stepped out just as the front door opened. He walked slowly to the steps and looked up, his breath catching in his throat as he came face to face with Cas. 

Cas tilted his head to the side, a confused look stretching across his face as he studied Dean. 

“Dean?” Cas asked. 

Dean swallowed hard, a lump full of regret stuck in his throat. Why had he let Cas leave in the first place? As he stood on the sidewalk staring up at concerned blue eyes, he now had no idea. 

“Uh,” he cleared his throat. “Hey, Cas,” he finally said, the quiver in his voice was undeniable and he saw Cas’ eyes soften. He took a small step forward, hesitant and unsure as to how Cas would react, and whispered softly, “I’m home.”

“Dean,” was all Cas got out before Dean was bounding up the stairs towards him.

He stopped in front of Cas, and with trembling hands, reached out and cupped his face. As he looked into Cas’ eyes, he didn’t see uncertainty, but rather knowing. 

“What took you so long?” Cas asked. 

“I…I don’t know. But I’m here now,” Dean said and then leaned in and kissed him. His kiss was gentle and tasted like remorse and forgiveness. Dean grabbed his trench coat and pulled him closer, needing to feel the warmth of his body against his. After a moment he pulled back and said, “I’m sorry for how I acted that night, Cas. I just, I wanted it to be something you wanted, too.”

“Dean, I had wanted that night to happen from the beginning.” 

The door to the bunker squeaked open and Dean followed Cas inside, his hand lightly brushing the small of his back. He saw Cas smirk at the touch and then heard Sam down the hall. 

“Dean?” He yelled before finally making his appearance. 

Dean reached for Cas’ hand and intertwined it in his own, a hesitant, but proud grin on his face. He wasn’t sure what Sam’s reaction would be, but knew he’d be supportive either way. 

Sam rested his hands on his hips and smiled wide. “Finally.” 


End file.
